Puzzle
by Network Error
Summary: Drabble. Sepotong kisah keseharian tokoh KnB yang dikemas dengan cara yang berbeda
1. Chapter 1

**I. Panas**

"Ah, atsuii..." Kagami mengibaskan kaosnya.

Siang itu benar-benar panas. Sebenarnya, Kagami hanya ingin di rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas dan pr-nya yang menggunung, sebelum Riko mulai memberikan pelajaran tambahan yang gila itu. Tapi makhluk hitam berdaki yang sekarang entah di mana itu, memaksanya untuk bermain _one-on-one_ di lapangan dekat apartemen Kagami.

"Lagian kau punya kanji 'api' di namamu. Pasti panas lah," kata Aomine -yang tiba-tiba datang- sambil melempar botol P*cari.

"Tapi memang panas sekali hari ini." Aomine ikut duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Makanya! Punya badan jangan hitam-hitam. Kau tau? Warna hitam itu menyerap panas." Botol P*cari kosong pun melayang.

"Sialan kau, Kagami!" Dan mendarat mulus di jidat Kagami.

* * *

**II. APILL**

Sore itu, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Kuroko mengajak Kagami untuk _Hang Out_ bersama teman warna-warninya itu. Alasannya sih karena Aomine yang mengajak. Entah itu modus atau apalah, Kagami tidak begitu peduli.

"Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat-ssu." Kise berusaha menggapai punggung temannya itu, dan menepuk bahu mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine tertawa. Mereka semua saling melempar pandangan heran ke arah Aomine.

"Kalian seperti lampu lalu-lintas!"

Seperti tersadar, mereka semua terkikik -bahkan Kuroko pun mencoba menahan kikikkannya- sementara trio merah-kuning-hijau saling melempar pandang. Mereka berdiri dalam posisi Kagami-Kise-Midorima, dengan tangan Kise yang merangkul keduanya.

* * *

**III. Majalah**

Hari ini, majalah Mai-chan edisi spesial musim panas terbit. Entah bagaimana caranya Aomine mendapatkannya. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan dan terlihat tua itu? Tidak ada yang tau pasti. Tapi yang jelas, majalah laknat itu sudah menyamankan dirinya di genggaman tangan Aomine.

Sepulang sekolah, dengan ditemani beberapa potong semangka, Aomine membuka lembar-demi lembar majalah yang menampilkan foto-foto Mai-chan khusus pria dewasa. Sejenak, ia tenggelam dalam imajinasi liarnya tentang badan seksi Mai-chan. Namun, dering ponsel biru tua disamping majalah itu seolah menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aominecchi! Sudah melihat maja-"

Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja tanpa memberi kesempatan si penelpon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aomine-setelah mematikan panggilan Kise- melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah, dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Kise pasti akan mempromosikan majalahnya yang baru terbit. Mata _Orbs_ Aomine terus menelusuri halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya, matanya tertumbuk pada iklan baju renang. Sebenarnya, itu hanya iklan biasa. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah bintang iklan itu. Siapalagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta. Tapi pose berfotonya itu loh. Kise. Sedang. Merangkul. Mai-chan. Hanya. Dengan. Baju. Renang.

* * *

**IV. Cahaya dan 8ayangan**

Mereka saling berhadapan, terdiam tanpa suara. Hanya suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Si surai merah tetap menunggu sang bayangan untuk membuka suara.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa." Kagami-si surai merah-akhirnya menyerah setelah sang bayangan tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu ada di pikiranku," Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya, "kenapa dia bilang kalau cahayaku lebih dim dari dia? Nggak pernah ngaca apa? Kan kulit dia lebih dim dari kulitku."

Dan sehabis latihan ini, sepertinya Kuroko harus membawa Kagami ke RS supaya penyakit idiot-nya itu tidak semakin parah.

* * *

**A/N:** Cerita I dan IV diambil dari percakapan bodoh saya dengan Authorjelek saat nunggu angkot. Cerita II dan III diambil dari otak saya yang sedang error/. Mungkin ini akan di lanjutkan jadi cerita harian para tokoh di KnB.

cerita IV itu saat Kagami sama Kuroko mau ke UKS. yang jalan pake tangan. di episode berapa ya? saya lupa. hehe

Untuk Update /kayak ada yang mau nungguin aja #Plaak. Mungkin agak lama. karena saya mau ujian.

So, Review? Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**V. Alat**

Sebagai calon polisi yang baik, Aomine ingin membeli peralatan polisi. Seperti borgol, dan lain-lain. Setelah mencari kesana-kemari, seorang kerabat Aomine berjanji akan mengirimkan peralatan yang diminta. Namun saat paket itu datang...

Kise: Aominecchi! Tak kusangka kau suka beginian...

Kuroko: Aomine-kun mesum.

Akashi: Daiki, apa ini benar punyamu? *ckris*

Midorima: Aomine! Bersihkan pikiranmu dengan _lucky_ _item_ hari ini, tasbih.

Murasakibara: Mine-chin *munch**munch*

Yah, sepertinya Aomine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat paket yang dia terima adalah paket yang salah. Paket yang berisi alat-alat BD*M. Bukan peralatan polisi.

* * *

**VI. Cacing**

"_Happy_ _Halloween_, _minna_!" Kise, yang hari ini menggunakan pakaian seperti drakula, masuk dengan senyum di wajahnya, dan sekotak permen berbentuk jari tangan di tangan kanannya.

"_Happy_ _Halloween_!" balas semua anak Kisedai. Mereka sedang merayakan Hari _Halloween_ dengan berpesta di taman dekat SMP Teiko.

"Berarti tinggal Kuroko dan Kagami ya, yang belum datang?" Tanya Momoi.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruh Kagami untuk memasak yang aneh-aneh. Tadi dia bilang agak datang telat karena membuat makanan yang diminta." Balas Aomine yang duduk di samping Momoi, sambil mengambil kue berbentuk sarang laba-laba.

"Momoi-san ini pesanannya."

"Huaah! Tetsu jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

"Maaf Aomine-kun, ini makanan penutup buatan Kagami-kun." Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul, menyerahkan kotak makan berwarna coklat

"Pasti enak-ssu!" Tanpa persetujuan siapapun, Kise merebut kotak tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba muka Kise berubah pucat, dan... *bruk* Kise pingsan dengan jeli berbentuk cacing di sekitarnya.

* * *

**VII. Biru**

"Kenapa ya, Aominecchi suka nonton film 'biru'?" pertanyaan random dari Kise seusai latihan, membuat anak Kisedai -kecuali Aomine yang sedang ke toilet- mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Hmm... Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan nama 'Aomine'," tebak Kuroko. Dan mereka -anak Kisedai- memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak yang tidak menggunakan kata 'biru' atau semacamnya.

* * *

**VIII. Penampilan**

"Oi, Kuroko, kadang aku berpikir hidup itu tidak adil."

Kagami mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Kuroko saat mereka _nongkrong_ di _Maji_ _Burger_.

"Maksud Kagami-kun?"

"Maksudku, lihat, Kise itu sangat terang. Badannya putih, rambutnya pirang, suka pakai baju putih. Bikin silau kalau siang-siang. Sementara Aomine itu gelap. Gelap banget! Kulitnya hitam, rambutnya biru tua, suka pakai baju hitam lagi. Itu kalau malam yang kelihatan cuma mata sama giginya aja. Untung aku gak kayak gitu yah."

_Good_ _job_, Kagami! Kau telah membawa penyakit idiot-mu ke tahap yang lebih serius, dan Kuroko benar-benar harus membawamu ke Rumah Sakit terdekat sekarang.

* * *

A/N: Maaf, saya baru update. Kelamaan ya? (kayak ada yang nungguin aja).

Yang Biru itu diambil dari obrolannya Authorjelek sama Anonymous Log-in.

dan yang lainnya adalah karena otak saya yang terguncang di kereta pas balik ke jakarta setelah bertapa di Magelang /shot

Saya tahu, masih banyak yang garing dan kurang disini. so, mind to review?


End file.
